


Verliebt

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Some Humor
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel und Boerne sind verliebt.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Ein kleines und spätes Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich, liebe cricri. Nichts Besonderes, aber es kommt von Herzen. ♥ Und an dem Geschenk vom letzten Jahr schreibe ich auch irgendwann wieder weiter, versprochen. ♥

„Herr Thiel, dürfte ich Ihnen vielleicht noch kurz eine Frage stellen, ehe sie nach Hause gehen?“

Thiel nahm die Hand von der Türklinke und schnellte zu Boerne herum. „Sie machen's ja sowieso.“ Innerlich verdrehte er die Augen und grinste gleichzeitig. „Also schießen Sie los.“

„Wann haben Sie sich zum letzten Mal verliebt?“

Sein innerliches Grinsen fror schlagartig ein. „Verliebt?“

„Ja, verliebt.“ Boerne nickte. „Schmetterlinge im Bauch, Herzklopfen, na ja, das gesamte Paket eben. Und, Thiel?“

„Was, und?“

„Na, wann war das zuletzt bei Ihnen der Fall?“ 

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warum wollen Sie das denn wissen?“

„Ich bitte Sie.“ Jetzt fing Boerne an zu lächeln. „ _Warum wohl_ möchte ich das wissen, Thiel?“

Herzklopfen, ja, das bekam er definitiv gerade. Und Schiss. „Weiß ... weiß ich doch nicht!“ 

„Ich möchte es deshalb wissen, weil es mich brennend interessiert. Weshalb sonst?“ 

„Aber _warum_ interessiert es Sie so brennend?“

„ _Warum_ beantworten _Sie_ mir nicht einfach meine Frage? Ich finde es ja äußerst unhöflich, dass Sie mir stattdessen ständig Gegenfragen stellen.“

„Da wird mir zu doof hier, ich geh' heim. Gute Nacht, Herr Professor!“

„Ha, habe ich es doch gewusst!“

Die Angst kroch ihm den Hals hoch. „ _Was_ haben Sie gewusst?“, fragte er tonlos.

„Ich habe gewusst, dass Sie mir diese Frage sehr wahrscheinlich nicht beantworten möchten oder vielmehr gar nicht beantworten _können!_ “

„Warum sollte ich sie nicht beantworten können?“ _Warum_ ging er nicht einfach?

„Das wissen Sie doch ganz genau, Herr Thiel!“

JA! Ja, verdammt nochmal, natürlich wusste er es. Zu viel Angst. Er wusste, dass er nicht über seinen Schatten springen und die Wahrheit sagen konnte, weil er zu feige war, weil er viel zu viel Schiss hatte. Schwebezustand. Seit Jahren. _Seit Jahren!_ Da war etwas zwischen ihnen, von Anfang an war es da gewesen, und dieses _etwas_ fühlte sich für ihn vertraut an, es gab ihm Sicherheit. Tiefer graben, dieses _etwas_ in Worte fassen, nee, hatte er sich nie getraut, in all den vielen Jahren nicht. Wozu auch? Es war doch okay, so wie es war. Meistens.  
Klar gab es Momente, in denen er seine Nase schrecklich gerne in Boernes allmählich lichter werdendes Haare graben würde. Wonach die Haare rochen, wusste er in etwa. Ja, ein paar Mal hatte er nicht widerstehen können und heimlich an Boernes Shampoo geschnuppert.  
Sicher hatte er hin und wieder darüber nachgedacht, wie es wäre, Boerne in den Arm zu nehmen und zu halten, und ihm über den Rücken zu streicheln.  
Natürlich war ihm manchmal danach, Boernes endloses Gerede abrupt zu unterbrechen, indem er ihm einfach den Mund stopfte, sanft und schmerzlos, mit einem Kuss.  
Klar wäre er ab und zu gerne noch länger bei Boerne sitzen geblieben.  
Ja, es kam manchmal vor, dass er abends im Bett lag und nicht einschlafen konnte, weil ihn die Schmetterlinge, diese kleinen Mistviecher, wach hielten.  
Aber meistens war es okay, so wie es war. Meistens.

„Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?“

„Boerne, ich ...“

„Es ist lange her, nicht wahr?“, bohrte Boerne weiter.

„Was?“

„Es ist lange her, dass Sie sich verliebt haben.“

„Ja.“ _Scheiße!_ Das hatte er gar nicht sagen wollen. „Nee! Also, eigentlich ...“

„Was denn nun, Thiel? Ist es lange her oder nicht?“

„Ja, ist es! Zufrieden? Ich muss langsam ins Bett!“

„Und sind Sie es denn immer noch?“

„Was denn?“

„Herrgott, Thiel!“ Boerne sah ihn an, als wäre er schwer von Begriff.

War er aber nicht, er fühlte sich bloß in die Ecke gedrängt. „Mann, Boerne, es geht Sie einen feuchten Dreck an, in wen ich verliebt bin!“ Eine Sekunde später wurde ihm klar, dass er sich verplappert hatte.

Boernes Augen leuchteten. „Ich bin auch verliebt.“

„Das ... das ist mir scheißegal!“ Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Panik.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht.“

„Das ist mir erst recht egal!“

„Frank.“ Boerne machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte den Arm aus.

„Stopp! Wagen Sie es ja nicht!“

„Was denn?“ Boerne ließ den Arm wieder sinken, kam aber noch ein klein wenig näher.

Zu nahe. „Keinen Schritt weiter, Boerne, sonst ... sonst ...“

„Sonst?“

„Sonst knall ich Ihnen eine!“

Boerne lachte leise, aber er klang irgendwie ... traurig. „Gut.“

„Gut?“

„Gehen Sie nach Hause, Herr Thiel.“

„Ich ... ja, ich geh' jetzt!“ Er verließ Boernes Wohnung und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Sein Herz hämmerte ihm schmerzhaft gegen die Brust. _Du dämlicher Idiot!_ Er drehte sich wieder um. Und klingelte.

Boerne schaute ihn fragend an.

„Darf ich rein kommen?“

Sie standen sich schon seit bestimmt zwei Minuten schweigend in Boernes Flur gegenüber. Na toll, wie lange sollte das jetzt so weiter gehen? 

Da. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln in Boernes Gesicht.

Er traute sich und lächelte schüchtern zurück.

„Frank?“

„Hm?“

„Wenn ich dich jetzt küsse, knallst du mir dann eine?“

„Nein. Versprochen.“


	2. Chapter 2

Und ein bisschen später wusste Thiel dann auch, wie Boernes Haare genau rochen.


End file.
